ABC with zeruto
by golden-issa123
Summary: a bunch of drabbles of my favorite crossover pairing zeruto *u*  Zero x Ikuto, possible more  yaoi - OOCness - stupidness ROFL
1. Chapter 1

ABC with Zeruto

Hey guys :3

This ABC thing is a popular demand, so I thought of doing it with mah favorite crossover couple, EXACTLY, ZERUTO! 8D

Anyways, hope ya like it x3

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Acronym<strong>

Zero stared at his phone as if it was an alien. Yuuki came up behind him, wondering what he was doing.

"What's up Zero?" She asked.

"I think Ikuto's failing with his phone. He sent me "TTYL, ILU 3"…What is that supposed to tell me?" Yuuki literally facepalmed at her friend's stupidity.

"it's called acronyms you idiot! When texting, nobody's willing to write the entire sentences" She said, sweatdropping.

"What kind of caveman are you anyways?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"Well you so called scientist, what did he mean then?" Yuuki grabbed the phone and looked at the message.

"TTYL is "talk to you later", and ILU is "I love you", and if you're very oldfashioned, 3 is a heart…Somehow" She said smugly as she gave it back to him.

"…Oh…Okay" He said as he blushed, not just because Yuuki had outsmarted him there, but that Ikuto had sent him such a message anyways.

"Stupid neko…" he muttered

* * *

><p>Pfft, that was sorta stupid CB but all my stories are xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wanna hear a joke? THIS FANFIC. OHYEAHSHITINMYFACE 8D

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>B is for bath<strong>

"NYAAAAH! STOP IT ZEROOO!" Zero growled impatiently as he was splashed on again by the other neko.

"Damn it Ikuto! You have no trouble showering why is taking a bath such a big deal!" Zero asked angrily as he tried to bounce on the younger teen, which Ikuto dodged easily.

"I'm a cat, SHOULD it come as surprise! Besides, when I shower I usually don't shower in my neko form!"

"Well how are you supposed to clean your tail and ears then anyway? I refuse to let you lick yourself, even if you are a straycat!"

"Oh I bet you'd like it anyways" Ikuto smirked at that last comment as Zero blushed madly.

"Look at this mess! It looks more like the bath took a bath and gave me a hug!" The silvernette said frustrated. He cornered the other teen, and tried to bounce on him. Again, with no luck as Ikuto dodged him again. However this time, Zero managed to grab a hold of his towel.

"Waah!" the towel caused Ikuto to loose his balance. He slipped on the wet floor, landed on the floor with a hard thud and slipped across the floor to the side of the bathtub.

"Oww…!" Ikuto complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha! Gotcha!" The older teen said in triumph as he stalked forward the neko.

"B-but…Zerooo" Zero stopped dead in track. Ikuto curled up to a little ball, trying to hide his nakedness. He made his eyes appear watery, blinking several times as the look on his face was set up in an innocent and helpless facade.

"Are you gonna take advantage of me…Like this?" He asked, his catears laying flat against his head and blushing madly, as if he was scared of the older teen.

Zero almost broke down by the look the neko was giving him. Why was Ikuto such a good actor?

Shooking his head Zero glared down at the other teen, before he grabbed him and threw him in the bath!

"AAAAAH! IT'S FUCKING COLD YOU BASTARD!" Ikuto complained, wanting to bite Zero for that move. Zero rolled his eyes and tapped fresh hot water into the thub.

"Your fault for waiting so god damn long! Now let's get this shit over with!" Zero complained as he grabbed the shampoo and poured it all over the poor neko's hair.

* * *

><p>Aaah Ikuto..I love to screw you up and make you something you're not really CB<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is a filler space.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>C is for Catnip<strong>

"hey Ikuto! I got a little surprise for you" Ikuto turned his eyes forwards the frontdoor of the room. He was napping at Zero's bed as he was out shopping with Yuuki.

"What exactly?" He asked, not really interested as he wanted to sleep longer. He snuggled into his pillow and wrapped his tail around himself.

Zero sighed of the amount of attention he got.

"If I remember right, you and this Tsukasa used to play a lot…Right?"

"You got that from Yoru right? Well, yeah…But the guy was a freak. His catfetishes turned a little overtop at one point" Zero smirked as he sat down on the bed and laid down next to Ikuto's back. Ikuto could feel Zero's breathing on his neck and shivered a bit. What was he planning?

A familiar scent suddenly caught his nose. His eyes widened, his catears and tail sprung up as he opened his eyes and noticed a catnip hanging In the air.

"NYAH!" He made a grab for it but it was swatted away. Zero laughed softly as the other teen turned on his back to face the catnip. He clawed up for it but Zero, taking the advantage of his long arms held it higher, making Ikuto sort off frustrated.

"Zero that's fucking mean! Give it to meee!" Ikuto whined as he grabbed for the older teen's arm instead.

"Hahaha! I could do this for hours" Zero laughed and watched in amusement as Ikuto's catears and tail were twitching ridiculously, his eyes 100% concentrated on the little toy in his hand, and his face grimaced with a look of frustration. It was too adorable to handle.

"Okay, okay, I think I've teased you enough" Zero said as he dropped the catnip. Ikuto grabbed the catnip faster than lightning and started sniffing and biting on the little thing. A happy and…Drugged expression on his face.

Zero sweatdropped before he ruffled Ikuto's hair and scratched behind one of his ears.

"Purrr…" Ikuto purred softly as he blushed up at the older teen.

"I'll never understand cats…" Zero muttered.

* * *

><p>Hnnn I feel like sniffing catnip now CB<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm hungry

* * *

><p><strong>D is for darkness<strong>

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Zero muttered in absolute anger as he sat in his room…In complete pitch black darkness.

"What's going on, Zero?" Ikuto asked from a distance, probably on his bed.

"The power was cut off…Damn it, I'll just got to bed then" Zero admitted as he stood up from his chair and desk, feeling up on the walls for support.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked as he looked at Zero as if he was stupid.

"I'm not used to the dark like you, I can't see a bloody shit!" The silvernette complained as his foot kicked the nightboard.

"OWW! FUUUUUCK!" Zero exclaimed out loud, the neko sat on the bed sweatdropping.

"Come on, you're almost there" he said, as if Zero was a kid.

"I bet you're enjoying this very well, idiot…" The older teen said as he blushed a bit out of embarrassment. He finally had managed to come at his bed, he started feeling up and down the bed for exactly where Ikuto was laying. His hands met Ikuto's thighs, making the neko blush a bit out of the surprise move.

"Ah, there you are" Zero mumbled as he was about to climb into bed. However, Ikuto was faster and grabbed both of Zero's hands who were currently resting on both of Ikuto's sides.

"Eh?" The neko smirked as he laid down on the bed, dragging Ikuto over and on top of him.

"What the…Ikuto! What the hell are you doing!" Zero asked in confusion as he straddled the younger teen. Ikuto just smirked, taking advantage of the darkness as he slipped his arms up Zero's frame, encircling his neck and dragged his face closer to his.

"Purrr…" He purred before crashing their lips together. Zero was surprised out of the kiss, and blushed madly. He pushed away from the younger teen, but stayed in the same position.

"Nyuh?" Ikuto asked in a mischievous voice. Zero bet he had one hell of a smirk on his face as well.

"I..Really don't feel like doing anything of this while it's completely black.."

"Hmpf, it's only because you can't take control of the situation. Am I right?" Ikuto said as he pouted a bit. It was true thought, he would love to take advantage of the older teen while he couldn't see.

"…yeah you pretty much summed it up. But also because I can't see my pretty little kitty…" Zero said as he put on a fake charming smile, hoping Ikuto would change his mind.

He was NOT ready to submit.

"…Ahh whatever, it's no fun when you're completely helpless anyways" Ikuto said as he pushed the other teen off of him and curled up on the bed facing the wall. Zero sweatdropped, feeling he had disappointed the younger neko. He shrugged and joined him in bed.

* * *

><p>THIS IS WHY IKUTO IS UKE IN ALL MY STORIES 8D DERP<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hnn…I actually liked this one –u- meheh

take a shot everytime you read catnip OuO hurrrrr

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>E is for Erection<strong>

**(continued from the 3th chapter)**

Zero's eyes widened when he took a closer look at the neko, or better yet, the neko's groin.

"You're…hard?" Ikuto blinked, he was still nibbling away on the catnip before he turned his attention to the other teen.

"What?" he asked. Zero could only point and blush.

"Oh...yeah I can explain" Ikuto said embarrassed as he put the catnip away and blushed madly.

"Catnip makes me horny…" He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

It was rather embarrassing admitting. And just sitting there, looking like a complete idiot in front of Zero. the atmosphere turned rather awkward as well.

he was suddenly pinned down on the bed by the older teen. His arms were held over his head and his legs were on each of Zero's sides.

"Zero…What are you doing?" He asked almost nervously as the older teen smirked down at him.

"So this little thing makes you horny, eh?" Zero said as he picked up the little piece and waved it in front of Ikuto's face.

"Aaah..Zero…" Ikuto purred, blushing madly as he felt himself getting hornier. Zero teased the younger teen by dragging the catnip lower and lower on his body. He dragged the catnip hellishly slow during his groin area, driving Ikuto mad.

"Hey, this is pretty powerful stuff" Zero muttered as he dragged the catnip up again, making sure to catch the hem of the younger one's shirt as well so he could drag the catnip over the sensitive skin. He felt himself getting a little hard just watching the neko sexually frustrated, pinned under him and all…Then suddenly…

"Zerooo! I think we exchanged bags because I got your books on…whuu?" Yuuki stood in the doorway, looking paled and shocked.

"…ZERO'S SEXUALLY HARASSING ME!" Ikuto exclaimed out, Zero blinked stupidly before he felt Yuuki kick him in the nuts, and out of the bed.

" You bastard what the hell do you think you're doing!" Yuuki said as she hugged Ikuto protectively, glaring down at the older teen.

"What the hell it was completely harmless! I…I just…"

"Oh shut up!" Ikuto smirked evilly as he snuggled into Yuuki's chest, revenge is sweet.

* * *

><p>Think i just stephenie meyer'd catnip and nekos<p>

well well, just a fanfic w

yuuki you damn troll CB


End file.
